1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to refrigerating systems of the type used in supermarkets for refrigerating the contents of food display cases. The invention also relates, generally, to systems of the type described in which there is incorporated a heat reclamation circuit, used for the purpose of heating and/or controlling the moisture content of the store air.
In a more specific sense, the invention relates to those systems of the general type described wherein the known characteristic of the heat reclaim coil for condensing hot gases into the form of a liquid or a gas-liquid mixture is advantageously employed for condensing all or part of the hot gases discharged by the system's compressor means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The provision of heat reclamation coils and associated piping, ducting, and controls, is well known in systems for refrigerating food display cases in supermarkets and similar establishments.
Typically, a heat reclamation sub-system is connected between the discharge side of the compressor or compressors of the system, and the condenser thereof. Under normal circumstances, the hot gas discharged by the compressors is piped directly to the condenser, where it is condensed to liquid form and thereafter directed to the receiver enroute to the evaporators, on in some cases directly to the evaporators themselves.
When the heat reclamation sub-system is to be brought into operation, the hot gas in the compressor discharge line is diverted through the heat reclaim coil, so that it can heat air in ducting for circulation of the heated air within the area of the store frequented by customers. The output of the heat reclaim coil is then directed to the inlet side of the condenser. Thus, in these circumstances, the heat reclaim coil becomes connected in series with the condenser, and as a desirable by-product of its main function, causes the hot gas directed thereto to be volatilized into a liquid or gas-liquid mixture, thereby aiding the condenser in the discharge of its assigned function.
While, thus, the known operational characteristic of the heat reclamation coil to function as a condenser has aided in reducing the energy requirements of the system's basic or main condenser, so far as is known no effort has been made heretofore to give maximum effect to the condensing function discharged by the heat reclaim coil when hot gases from the compressors are caused to flow through it. The main purpose of the present invention is to accomplish this, and to do it automatically.